Strength
by CrimsonShadowRogue
Summary: Merely months have passed since Merida had escaped an almost arranged marriage. Now, it's her best friend, Moira McGuffin, Young McGuffin's little sister, who now faces the same ordeal. It's not that Moira doesn't want to marry, it's just the choice of suitor her father chose for her that has Moira all flustered. If it were anyother guy, but no, it had to be him. Young Macintosh.
1. Betrothal

Okay, just to set things straight, I named the unnamed young lords. I also added the other unmentioned sons of McGuffin, as Young McGuffin was stated to be the ELDEST son of Lord McGuffin. Anyways, it wasn't until after I had named Young Macintosh, that I found out the actor name of Wee Dingwall, so laugh all you like, I already did. XD. This story takes place sometime after Merida's story. So here it is, please enjoy.

Moira McGuffin

Age: 16

Hair: Straight blonde

Eyes: Teal

Weapon of choice: poleaxe

Chapter 1: Betrothal

Ever since I was a wee babe, I've looked up to my eldest brother, Boyd McGuffin. My other two brothers were the twins Cedric and Craig. They always liked to tease me when Boyd was gone learning his new fascination; a language from the far areas of Scotland.

One day, I came back from my own private time. I was practicing my hand at the works of a poleaxe. No one ever believed I could wield one, because I was too petite and delicate. It was true that I was very slight in build, but I had the hidden strength of a giant. That's what Boyd says at least. I scaled the castle and entered my room, hiding my weapon beneath my bed, and made sure my two braids that hung down my front were still straight and firm in place. Suddenly there was a knock at my door and I opened it, to find my father, Lord McGuffin.

"Father." I said with a nod.

"Moira, come to dinner we have guests over."

I sighed but nodded and followed, "Alright then."

My father led me into the dining hall and my face paled. It was my worst nightmare. It was the Macintosh boy, Callum Macintosh. I will admit his name was prettily rolled off the tongue, but for all his looks, he wasn't worth the dirt underneath my nails. I remember meeting him when I was a wee lass. He was too much, just a man of action and looks. He was so into him-self it was unseemly.

"Moira, you remember Callum."

"Aye, that I do."

Callum smirked, "Moira."

"Callum, what an…unexpected surprise." Moira said tightly, her cheek muscles twitching.

"Aye, it is."

"Father, what's this about then?"

Callum frowned in confusion, "Ye weren't told?"

"No, what's going on?"

"Moira, Lord Macintosh and I both agreed that you two should be wedded."

"WEDDED!?" Moira exclaimed.

The others gave her odd looks.

"N-No! I-I-I can't!"

"Why ever not?" Lord Macintosh asked, sounding offended.

"B-…Because," I couldn't just tell them I hated Callum, so what would I do?

"Because Merida and I promised to spend a week together before I promised myself to anyone."

"Oh? Is that all then?" Father asked.

I nodded.

They laughed in good humor, and Lord McGuffin said, "If that's all, then of course my wee lass. We'll allow you that much, and during that time, we'll prepare for the wedding."

I sighed in slight relief; I bought time to think things through. Merida was my only female friend, and knowing how she had gone through a similar situation, she'd be able to help me. She would know what to do.


	2. The Beauty of a Tempest

The only downside of going to Merida's at this point is we'd all be traveling on the same boat. I would have to spend two days in Callum's unwanted company. But, as a lady, I would have to make the best of it.

My hair swayed in the late spring winds, as I stared at the sea, leaning against the rail. Since we were all traveling together we used my father's one large ship.

"It's pretty, but it just doesn't meet my standards." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair., as he came to stand beside me.

"Well, if beauty like the sea is not what qualifies for a female worthy enough to meet your expectations, then your father chose the wrong girl for you. Unless you were talking about yourself, then I don't think you could ever compare to the sea, especially not during her most beautiful moments."

"And when is that then?"

Moira actually smiled at him with a wild gleam in her eye, "When she's got a fierce temper and causing a mighty tempest. Have you ever been? I was born in one. I may have been a wee babe, but I saw it out the window, and it was the most gorgeous thing. Watching the waters of the sea and the storm rile the other up. One day, I hope to be in one, just to experience her majestic stormy nature."

He laughed, "Aye, I've been in many. I will admit, it is stunning, that is if you can stay still long enough to take it in."

Moira laughed, "Or cut your hair so you can see."

He went silent and Moira said with shock, "You're not seriously thinking about it are ye?"

He tossed her a laughing grin, "Not in a thousand years, I was just testing your reaction, to see if you'd actually tell me to oppose the idea. If I acted like I was."

Moira tinted pink and pinched his cheek, "You're a horrible beast ye are."

He just laughed, "Did we just have a pleasant conversation?" Callum teased.

"Aye, but it is our last." Moira said firmly.

"Why do you say that last?"

"You may not remember, or have yet to realize it, but I don't like you."

He raised an eyebrow, "An' why's that?"

"You're conceited and think the world revolves around you."

He smirked, "Ah come on that's not true. I'm just brave, strong and incredibly good looking."

"And boastful."

"What did I do that made you have such a bad taste against me?"

Moira turned back to the sea, "I don't wanna talk about it. But you did something really horrible."

"When? When we were wee babes?"

"Aye."

He rolled his eyes, "You think I'm superfluous, and yet you're complaining over something from when we were children? It was ages ago, how do you expect me to remember something like that?"

Moira shut her eyes and turned for him and just ignored him.

He turned red in the face from anger and growled and got up to stand, "Stubborn brat." He snapped.


	3. Mistakes

Moira burst into tears and Callum gave a shocked then regretful look as he chased after her, "Moira! Wait! I didn't mean that!" But her cabin door shut on him and locked.

Callum pounded on the door, "Moira! Moira come out! Moira, I didn't mean what I said lass! Can't yeh just come out?" But all he heard through the door was heavy sobbing. He leaned his back against the door and slumped down, head against the door. What a mess he had made of this.

He soon fell asleep, his head wound up in his arms, braced by his knees.

There was a rough but not unkind shake to his shoulder, "Young Macintosh, stand up lad, why you lingerin' about my daughter's cabin?" McGuffin asked.

Callum sighed rubbing his drowsy face, "We got in a fight."

"You didn't hurt her did yeh?"

"No, I would never hit a lady."

"Supper's ready, go meet your father."

Callum did as much and when McGuffin came in without his daughter, he looked to Callum, "You must've said or done somethin' mighty horridsome for her to break into her colorful even pulled the Scottish Swear. But she claims you never laid an ill hand on her. But that's as much as I can say for your defense."

The Macintoshs exchanged glances.

"What the hell did you do lad?" Macintosh exclaimed.

Callum shrugged, "That's just it, I don't know! We were having a pleasant conversation then out of the blue, she starts crying about something I did when we were babes!"

The adults sighed, and after a moment's pause Macintosh asked, "Did ye make any promises ye dinna keep?"

"I don't think so."

"Well think hard lad." McGuffin said.

"Aye, this will be all for naught, if you can't win back her heart. After all you were the one that chimed in, 'A grand idea! Give us our own say in choosing our fate.' No doubt you were thinking about her the entire time. We all know you two bonded nicely as children. You wanted to be free to love whoever you chose and planned this secret betrothal. You're in charge now lad, you must fix it."

Callum nodded, "I'd do anything to fix whatever I did. But I can't fix what I don't know it broken."

"Then wait at her door once more and demand to speak with her. Ladies love a firm strong man who is confident, but not all about themselves." McGuffin said.

Callum tinted pink, "That's a little something she said about me." He sighed, and stood and made a plate and then picked up his own.

"That's it man, now go win back your lass." Macintosh said proudly.

Shortly, Callum stood outside her door once more.

"Moira, open up, I need to speak with ye lass!"

But when he got no response he gentled his tone, "Please, Moira, I want to make amends."

The door opened and he walked in and set the plates down on a table, "Can we talk about what's bothering you? If we ever want this to be at least a mutual understanding marriage, I have to know."


End file.
